Sorpresas
by DestanyV
Summary: Esa noche lluviosa Karin les da una sorpresa a sus hijos y a su esposo.


Era una noche fría y sin nada de estrellas al parecer se hiba a desatar una tormenta con todos esos relámpagos iluminando todo el cielo.

Él pequeño niño de cabellos blancos de aproximadamente 8 años miraba las maravillas de naturaleza mientras estaba afuera en la terraza, limpio cuidadosamente sus lentes y los colocó sobre sus hermosos ojos aguamarina como los de su padre. Sonrío al sentir unas pequeñas gotitas de agua caer en su cabello blanco así que rápidamente se metió al estudio de su padre sin antes cerrar aquellas puertas de cristal y verificar que ninguna ventana estuviera abierta, sin ver más tomo al pequeño dragón de peluche entre sus pequeñas manitas y se fue directamente hacia la cocina por un par de galletas o sandia.

Encendio la luz y busco algo para su muy necesitado estomago, encontró un par de galletas regaladas por parte de la tía Yuzu por lo que no dudó en devorar las, le fascinaban las galletas echas de su tía incluso sus postres porque eran muy deliciosos. Pero lo que más le encantaba era ese pastel de chocolate que cada año hacia su madre para festejar sus cumpleaños, se lambió los labios y apago la luz nuevamente.

Su pequeña pijama de dinosaurio le quedaba un poquito grande pero para él era muy acogedora, subió al baño solo para lavarse los dientes. Después se fue a su recamara solo para que su madre y su padre lo a cobijaran, se subió a la cama solo para saltar un poco mientras sus padres llegaban.

— Soy un tiranosaurio Rex .- dijo dando brinquitos y hacia diferentes posiciones mientras saltaba.

— Murphy baja de ahí cariño.- hablo su hermosa madre llegando con su padre al lado, él pequeño albino sonrío mientras se sententaba en medio de la cama y estiraba sus bracitos hacia sus padres en forma de abrazo por lo que la pelinegra con los ojos iluminados lo cargo como un bebe y lo abrazo.

Él pequeño beso la mejilla de su madre y le enseño la lengua a su padre albino que lo miraba con celos.

— Asshh otra vez la ley de Murphy mamá.- Exclamó una chica de 15 años acercandose a ellos con las manos en las caderas y rodando los ojos.

— Misaki porfavor no empieces.- le hablo Karin a su hija mayor.

Misaki era una chica muy parecida a su padre en forma de ser y comportamientos ya que era muy fría pero le encantaba el rock como a su madre, detestaba el verano y la playa ya que el invierno y la nieve eran para ella lo mejor, ama la sandia y los dulces que le hacía su bisabuela Aruu, le encantaba el soccer como a su madre obviamente pero le fascinaba el boxeo algo extraño pero bueno, no le gustaban las cosas dulces para ella era un asco pero debes en cuando comía pasteles solo echos por su mamá y de nadie más, le gustaban las cosas hehe Kawaii por así llamarlas pero solo si eran dinosaurios o dragones y le gustaba estudiar mucho.

Misaki en forma física se parecía a su madre, media más o menos de 1.60, cuerpo bien trabajando, cabello ondulado plateado pero era extraño ya que en algunas partes tuviera grandes mechones obscuros casi como se lo hubiese pintado, ojos turquesa y piel blanca y cremosa definitivamente era una hermosura de chica.

Pero le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano menor Murphy, diciéndole otra vez la ley de Murphy que es.

 _" Si algo malo puede pasar, pasará."_

Pero bueno los hermanos siempre serán hermanos.

— Mamá es que está lloviendo , yo te lo dije además no falta que se vaya la luz hehe.- dijo en forma de broma.

En ese momento la luz se fue, vaya sí que era una adivina.

— Assh la ley otra vez.-

— Cállate tonta no es mi culpa llevar ese nombre, además la ley de Murphy no es si algo malo puede pasar pasará, es que si algo puede pasar pasará y no exactamente pueden ser algo malo fea.- le dijo enseñado le la lengua.

—Calmado niño Ti-Rex.- hablo la peliplateada mientras posaba sus manos en los cachetes del pequeño y los estiraba como goma.

— Niños es hora de ir a la cama.- dijo Tōshiro entre dormido.

— Si mis pequeños es hora de dormir.- Karin prendió su celular solo para obtener un poco de luz y acostar a la copia de su padre, lo colocó en la cama y beso su cabello blanco.

— Buenas noches Murphy , descansa cielo.- susurro la Hitsugaya mayor antes de pasarse al lado de Tōshiro y este también habló.

— Descansa campeón.- hablo con una sonrisa y entrecerraron la puerta.

— ¡Descansa enano!.- gritó su hermana antes de irse a su cuarto con una lámpara.

Él pequeñín se quitó sus lentes y al estar solo sintió temor, ¿ qué pasaba si de su armario salía un horrible monstruo?, ¿ y si un fantasma estaba detrás de él?,¿ y si un monstruo estaba debajo de su cama?. Esas preguntas lo ponían nervioso por lo que un momento dado.

¡Puuuummmmmm!. Un rayo lo hizo gritar, se colocó sus gafas y salió corriendo con su peluche directo a la habitación de sus padres.

Karin tenía una linterna encendía ya que se estaba colocando la camisa de su esposo mientras que el albino mayor la miraba con unos ojos de querer la devorar por completo esa misma noche, ella se acercó a la cama y los brazos fuertes de su marido lo atrajeron a hacia él.

— Nunca imagine tener dos hermosos hijos contigo Karin.- susurro mientras besaba su frente y después comenzó a basar sus labios pero en eso.

— ¡Hahaha!.- gritó el pequeño subiéndose a la cama rápidamente y abrazar a su madre.

— ¿ Qué ocurre Murphy?.- preguntó preocupada su madre mientras lo abrazaba. Tōshiro cruzó los brazos y hizo un puchero.

— Un fantasma me seguía.- dijo con los ojos llorosos, Karin se rió tiernamente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

— Cielo los fantasmas no existen.- lo abrazo , pero en eso un relámpago iluminó la habitación por completo y en la puerta ahí estaba una mujer con el cabello en el rostro y una pijama de osito cubría su cuerpo.

— HAHAHAHA.- gritaron los dos albinos mientras se abrazaban entre sí con un rostro de espanto.

— F-fantasma.- murmuraron abrazados, la pelinegra rodó los ojos y hablo.

— Hay por favor ese no es un fantasma, es Misaki.- aclaró.

—¿ F-fantasma?.- la menor Hitsugaya apartó su cabello de su rostro y miro por todas direcciones mientras temblaba de miedo con una cara llena de horror.

— Dios ustedes son unos pequeños miedosos, incluyéndote Tōshiro es increíble que te asustes con eso.- se burlo.

— M-me asustó ver a mi hija así - dijo retomando compostura y luego colocó a su hijo enmedio de los dos.

— Yo no veo ningún fantasma, solo me espantaron los gritos de Murphy y por eso salí tras de él para preguntar le que tenía.-exclamó.

— Rayos es que estás tan fea que parecías un fantasma tonta .- aclaró el pequeño.

— Ashh cállate enano no es mi culpa estuviera así con el cabello, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- le enseño la lengua y se dio la vuelta para ir sé cuando.

¡Trascksssssssss! un rayo se escucho y la Hitsugaya menor gritó mientras corría abrazar a su madre pelinegra.

Bueno al parecer esa noche hiban a dormir todos juntos, por lo que Tōshiro no estaba muy feliz del todo ya que él quería solo estar con su amada esposa esa noche.

Karin y Tōshiro estaban en las orillas ,mientras que los pequeños estaban enmedio.

— Eres muy fea lo sabías.- dijo Murphy hacia su hermana mayor.

— Y tú eres muy ruidoso.- jalo sus cachetes.

— hijos dejen de hacerse maldad.- hablo Tōshiro recostado.

— Antes de dormirnos quiero decir algo .- susurro la pelinegra mientras se sentaba, su esposo y sus hijos la miraron, puso sus manos en su vientre y sonrío.

— Creo que estoy embarazada.-

...

...

...

Un silencio estuvo por unos segundos hasta que.

— ¡Voy a ser hermano mayor!.- gritó el pequeño

— Si me respetaran más.- dijo enseñando los músculos la mayor.

— Soy muy feliz.- susurro Tōshiro mirando la con ternura.

— creo que van hacer trillizos.- sonrío

...

...

...

— ¡T-trillizos!.- gritaron los tres, Tōshiro casi se desmaya.

— Por Dios papá es una máquina.- exclamó Misaki.

— Yo quiero se sean niños.- hablo el pequeño con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su madre solo para acariciar su vientre.

— Dios.- dijo Tōshiro con una cara de horror.

— así que Tōshiro 4 meses y medio me toca llevar los yo y 4 meses y medio llevar los tu.- sonrío.

— Bueno no importa al final son mis hijos.- exclamó Tōshiro antes de besar la frente de Karin y abrazar la.

Comenzaron hablar sobre cómo sería su vida con la llegada de esos tres nuevos angelitos.

Fin.

 **Hey Hey Hey pensaron ¿que ya me habían perdido?, pues aquí estoy de vuelta a la vida xD**

 **ando un poco ocupado pero no importa me di lugar de escribir esta historia :3**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Estoy muy agradecido por todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo más historias Hitsukarin que las adoro ^^.**

 **Habia leído una historia como dedicación a MikeRyder16 por sus cumpleaños el 14 de Abril U.U lo siento no sabía cuándo cumplías años pero esta historia te la dedico a ti por siempre estar dejando una review en mis historias gracias :3 y espero que te la ayas pasado genial te deseo lo mejor saludos ;)**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
